


Let’s hope the snow will make this Christmas right

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights, be gay do crime you feel me, don’t tell me you think these boys could afford a leather jacket, he/they willie, therefore would commit crime, they could not, too dumb to feel fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Willie wasn’t aiming for Luke.He really wasn’t.He’d been aiming for Alex, because he thought Alex would look pretty with snowflakes on his eyelashes, but also because the very predictable look of outrage would’ve been priceless, and it would’ve been a nice little Christmas present to himself.The look of outrage on Luke’s face wasn’t quite as funny, but it was close enough.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Nick & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	Let’s hope the snow will make this Christmas right

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I’m not mad abt it tbh it’s cute  
> Anywho, this is for [@sonsetcurve’s](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/The) Holiday event 2020, with the prompt being snowball fights, so enjoy

Willie wasn’t aiming for Luke. 

He really wasn’t. 

He’d been  _ aiming  _ for Alex, because he thought Alex would look pretty with snowflakes on his eyelashes, but also because the very predictable look of outrage would’ve been priceless, and it would’ve been a nice little Christmas present to himself. 

The look of outrage on Luke’s face wasn’t quite as funny, but it was close enough. Luckily, the snowball Luke threw back didn’t hit Willie, it hit Carlos. Unluckily, Carlos was five foot one of pure rage and genius, somehow had favours to cash in with Carrie  _ and  _ Nick, and was Julie’s favourite out of all of them.

In short, Willie was fucked. 

Their first move was to dive behind Ray’s car and tug Alex and Luke down with him, before one of them took a snowball with a rock in the middle to the face. 

“Oh, so now we’re on the same side, huh?” Luke asked, arms crossed. 

Willie rolled their eyes. “I was trying to hit  _ Alex,  _ and yes, because Carlos will want to kill me for starting the snowball fight and want to kill you for being the one to hit him, Carrie and Nick both owe him favours, and Julie likes him more than she likes all of us.” 

“Hey!” Alex complained. 

Luke sighed. “Fine, but also because Reggie likes him more than he likes all of us, too, and Reggie is scary good in a snowball fight.”

“Reggie?” Willie echoed, glancing over the top of the car to see Reggie laughing maniacally as he gathered snowballs. “Huh. I did not see that one coming.”

Alex shrugged. “Having shitty parents involves a constant cycle of self loathing and extreme rage, and Reg figured out that a good way to deal with both of those was to make a hundred snowballs and then lob ‘em as hard as he could at whatever’s in his general vicinity.” 

“Exactly,” Luke agreed. “Hence Alex can chop more wood in an hour than I could in a month, and I am a brilliant paint splatter artist.” 

Willie looked between the two of them. “I genuinely cannot tell whether or not you’re joking.” 

“He’s not,” Alex said, scooping up a fistful of snow. “Drumming and wood-cutting are very similar cathartic exercises. Now, we’re gonna need a lot of snowballs to come out of this alive.” 

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ they muttered, rolling snow into snowballs obediently. “You guys realise that we can’t feel the cold, but most of their team can, right? Can’t we just hold out until they get too cold?”

Luke nodded, organising their snowballs into a pyramid. “We know, and we could, but have to let Reg throw snowballs at us.”

“Otherwise he’ll get sad,” Alex added. “And then everyone will try to kill us.”

“And we’ll deserve it, because Reg will be sad,” Luke said. 

Willie nodded their acknowledgment. “That’s true. He did puppy eyes at me once and I almost offered to rob a bank for him.” 

“Well, we’ve never robbed a bank for him,” Alex said. “But, like, there may or may not have been a luxury store.”

“ _ What?”  _

Luke popped his head up to throw a snowball, then ducked just as one came flying back. “In our defence, Reggie  _ really  _ wanted that leather jacket.”

“And, like, I was cut off by my parents, Reg’s parents forgot he existed, and Luke ran away,” Alex explained. “And Bobby wasn’t exactly rolling in cash. But it was Reg’s birthday, and…”

“The store got closed down three weeks later for some code violation anyway,” Luke said. “So it’s all fine.” 

“I…” Willie searched for something to say, but eventually just shook their head and turned to toss a snowball in Carrie’s general vicinity. “Wait, so how much should that jacket have cost?” 

Alex turned red and coughed awkwardly. “I’m not… maybe… um. Three hundred dollars?” 

“Is it weird that that’s kinda hot?” 

“Yes.” Luke nodded emphatically. “So weird.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Alex snapped, cheeks even darker. “You stared dreamily into space for two hours because Julie learned to play your favourite song on guitar.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond just as a snowball hit him in the jaw. He hopped to his feet, snowball in hand. “Oh, it is  _ on!”  _

Willie peeked over the side of the car to watch as he slid over the bonnet and charged towards the other team despite being hit by snowball after snowball, but Alex tugged him back. 

“He’ll distract them for ages,” he said, brushing a snowflake from Willie’s eyebrow. “We can leave ‘em to it.” 

“Why, Mr Mercer,” Willie teased. “Are you suggesting we abandon Luke to have the snot kicked out of him, and hide behind your dad’s car to make out?” 

“Maybe. So what if I am?” Alex challenged, ears burning.

Willie pulled him in just long enough to kiss him. “I’m so down.” 

——

“They’re here!” Carlos yelled, and Willie instinctively pushed Alex off him and dived through the car door. 

Alex squawked indignantly, but poofed in a minute later. “Oh my god, why didn’t we think of this earlier?” 

“Oh, I did.” Willie shrugged. “But you looked really pretty all flushed and with snow in your hair.” 

“You’re such an asshole,” Alex complained, shoving his shoulder, apparently deciding to ignore how red his whole face was. “Besides, if anyone looked pretty in the snow, it was you, and I will not be accepting criticism on that.” 

“Oh, shush, you.”

They watched for a moment as the others pelted snowballs at the car, even though they clearly wouldn’t be able to go through the car’s exterior. 

“How long d’you think it’ll take for them to remember that Reg and Luke can do this too?” Willie asked eventually. 

“Oh, at least fifteen minutes,” Alex said. “Probably, Carrie or Flynn or Julie will remember that they can just get Ray’s keys sometime before then.” 

Willie sighed. “If I suggest poofing into the house, you’re gonna say no, aren’t you?” 

Alex nodded. “It’ll make Reg sad, babe. Cant make Reg sad.” 

“Surrender on five?” They suggested. 

“We’ve got at least two minutes,” Alex protested. “I think. Probably? Oh, shit, Flynn’s got her scheming face on. Yeah, fuck it, surrender on five.” 

“Five… four… three… two… one… go!” 

On go, they both poofed out, arms raised in surrender. 

Julie called ceasefire, but Carlos, Reggie and Carrie proceeded to pelt them with snowballs for a solid minute, the former and latter yelling something about snowball fight code violations, and how they were owed reparations. 

“Man, your friends terrify me,” Willie admitted between hits to the face.

Alex snorted. “Oh, no. They’re  _ our  _ friends, now. We’re in this together.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed :)


End file.
